Jupiters Moon and The Riddle Family
by Ganymede Dragon of Darkness
Summary: Its the 6th year of Hogwarts, for Harry Potter, and there is a new something that Voldermort is trying to find. But what is it? Or better yet, who? R&R RW/HG HP/OOC DM/OOC


It was June twenty first, and seemingly the same temperature as last year. But all the same very hot and dry, most unusual for England climates.  
  
But nothing seemed to change in the Dursley home of Privet Drive. Even the black haired kid that seemed to like to climb a tree and stay just to get away from the world that he was living.  
  
Not that he was aiming to be seen by the neighbors that seemed to come around every few minutes to peek over the fence. For they were not interested at him, no, they found their interest at watching the war that was going on in the house.  
  
Harry's Aunt Petunia and Dudley were fighting, warring really in Dudley's case. Dudley was now very skinny and now could fit into anything. Aunt Petunia was now trying to get him to fatting up. Because Uncle Vernon said he looked anorexia and he didn't want his son looking like some kid that was not taking care of.  
  
Dudley was very proud at his achievement and now liked nothing more then starve himself. Harry thought it was going from good to over doing it.  
  
Then when Dudley had reached the weight of 95 pounds for a sixteen year old boy. Aunt Petunia had signed him up with a psychologist.  
  
Which to Harry's amazement worked like a charm. And made him wonder if the psychologist was really a muggle. Though he would not try to figure out, since he had his own business to deal with.  
  
After Sirius's death Harry, had took to darker clothes and seemed to day dream a lot. Reading more and more, and soon had asked Hermoine to send him books to read.  
  
Then when he had read all the books she had sent him. Harry went to a muggle library and had read most of them all by the end of two weeks.  
  
Every afternoon, and after having tea with Mrs. Figg, getting news from her. Of course being a Squib she didn't know much, but she would help with any information that she had.  
  
Then after the visit with her, he would go straight to the public library. Loving Shakespeare, and the tells of The Harper of Pern.  
  
Though after reading almost the whole library Harry had went to the mall with Mrs. Figg to help her shop for incense and herbal tea. She traded Harry's wizard money and gave him muggle money.  
  
Harry went to the book store and decided to get manga's, Japanese comics. The series of Inu-yasha, Feudal Era Fiery Tale, buying one through eight. Then bought his favorite book, The Hobbit.  
  
Mrs. Figg bought him some clothes, seeing as she thought that Dudley's cloths were too big and were really ugly. And bought him some black baggy jeans, and some tight black shirts saying they were in style for the kids this days.  
  
After paying for the clothes Harry went into the dressing part and put the new clothes on. Then they went to the shoes and got him new shoes.  
  
Then when they went to look at some incense there was this group of teenagers that went by and there was this girl that was so beautiful.  
  
Harry stared at her, she was more beautiful then Cho. The girl felt his stare on her and turned her head to see who was staring at her, when she saw Harry she waved at him.  
  
He waved back with a silly smile on his face. The other girl that was beside looked at Harry with a grin looking at the girl Harry was looking and whispered in her ear.  
  
The girl blushed and looked up at her friend and looked over at Harry then walked over to him. He froze in surprise.  
  
She was wearing a shirt that said Evanescence and flare jeans. Her long blonde with black and brown highlighted hair back in a ponytail.  
  
"Hi I am Evanescence, but everybody calls me Eve, who are you?"Eve asked sweetly with a smile. "Harry,"Harry answered blushing a little bit.  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry, now I was wondering if you had a girlfriend?"Eve grinned. Harry's eyes went wider with shock, "No,"Harry said.  
  
Eve smiled bigger, "Then would you like to go out sometime? Harry Potter," She asked. "Yes, and how did you know my name?" Harry asked smiling too, she was a witch.  
  
"Well, me and my friends and my brother and my sister were in Durmstrang, so we know all about you, and we are also going to Hogwart's this year so you and I can go out then, how's that?"she asked.  
  
"Oh, and that's fine,"Harry said with an even bigger smile. Eve giggled, "Ok then I will see you at school then, bye,"She said and walked away.  
  
"Bye," Harry said waving to her. The girl with Eve, smiled at him and waved. Harry waved to her, thinking she must be Eve's sister. Then the group walked up to other end of the mall.  
  
All around Harry was having a great time, and was most grateful to Mrs. Figg. When he went back to the Dursleys and went up to his room, he found Hedwig and Pig perched on Hedwig's cage.  
  
Pig was the only one with a letter. Harry walked over and took it, and sat on his bed and opened it. Hedwig hooted indignity at Harry and Pig looked up at Hedwig then back to Harry and hooted too.  
  
It looked to be the writing of Hermione's. So Harry was not surprised, for like last year, her and Ron had not written to him. He had expected it to be that they didn't want to risk the letter to be intercepted but it was so frustrating that his own friends weren't writing to him.  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
I hope your doing ok. I am over here with Ron at the house. We will be seeing you soon though. Hope to hear from you.  
  
Hermoine  
  
It was short and brief but Harry read it over again. Apparently they were coming to get him. So he got out a piece of parchment and wrote her back. Sending Pig instead of Hedwig who seemed most unpleasant after that.  
  
Harry packed up every thing and then went down stairs for dinner. Aunt Petunia had made a bunch of Dudley's old favorites. And for desert there was a huge ice-cream cake.  
  
Dudley spotted Harry and waved his hand for Harry to come and sit by him. It seems after Harry had saved his life, Dudley had become more friendly.  
  
"Eat up Harry,"Dudley said and put a hamburger on Harry's plate. Harry nodded in thanks and eat it very quickly then headed to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dudley asked. "To Mrs. Figg's house, I forgot something,"Harry answered and left out the door.  
  
It didn't feel right, that Dudley was being so nice to him it felt weird. Dudley always would make Harry feel uncomfortable even when he was really nice.  
  
Walking to Mrs. Figg's house Harry noticed that the street had gotten really quiet. So he ran to Mrs. Figg's house and knocked.  
  
Mrs. Figg opened the door and looked around behind Harry. Grabbing his arm, Mrs. Figg pulled him quickly in.  
  
"What are you doing out of the house, Boy, don't you remember what happened last year?" Mrs. Figg scorned.  
  
Harry frowned at her scared look. "I came to tell you that I will be leaving with Mr. Weasley tonight,"Harry said.  
  
Mrs. Figg raised an eyebrow and sighed with relief. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Mrs. Figg laughed at the expression on his face.  
  
"I am glad,"Mrs. Figg said. Harry smiled, "So why is it that Squibs like cats?"Harry asked. Mrs. Figg laughed and shock her head, "I wouldn't know,"she said and bent down and patted her cats head.  
  
"I came to tell you that, and see you next summer," Harry said and left, walked back to the Dursley's and went to his room.  
  
Soon the sun set and darkness devoured the blue sky. Harry of course didn't go to sleep, staying up and looking every where when a noise was heard.  
  
Then finally at one o'clock in the morning there was a knock at the door of Harry's room. Harry shoot up so fast that he got a head rush, but ran to the door.  
  
When he opened it up, Moody was standing in the door way with a crooked smile. The eye was stealing glances behind Harry, no doubt, searching the room. .  
  
"Sorry we're late, Tonks decided to play drop the hat with Lupin, and it took us a hour to find them,"Moody said gruffly.  
  
Harry grinned and turned back to his trunk and got Hedwig, who was in her cage. Moody grabbed the other end of the trunk and they headed down the stairs.  
  
Then headed to the kitchen and the same group from last year was there, only this time with Mr. Weasley. Lupin was by the refrigerator looking at the ceiling, seeming fascinated with it, then Harry came in and the first thing he did was give him a hug.  
  
Tonks soon followed with a giant hug. "How are you, Harry?" Tonks asked. "Fine,"Harry answered with a smile. Mr. Weasley shock his hand and said "Nice to see you, Harry, Ron and Hermione cant wait to see you,"he finished with a big smile.  
  
"Its time," the black wizard said and everybody headed out to the back yard. Harry got out his Firebolt, and Moody put the invisibly spell him and then they were off to the sky.  
  
Harry was so happy to be in the air again. The air was not as cold as the last time they had did these so it be a promising trip.  
  
Though he couldn't help but notice that Lupin and Tonks were pretty close to each other. Tonks would smile at Lupin and Lupin give one in return.  
  
Harry chuckled, after ten minutes, he finally caught sight of the Black House. Harry remember Kreacher and the house-elf lying to him and getting Sirius killed.  
  
The blood went to his ears, and the wheels in his head were turning, making a plan to kill the elf. Lupin chuckled at Harry's expression on his face.  
  
Harry gave Lupin a puzzled look, Lupin stop chuckling and his face suddenly got serious. "Harry, no matter what Kreacher did, don't get any idea's of kill'n him," Lupin said with a grin at the end of the sentence.  
  
"Believe me, I don't care,"Harry said with growl. Lupin chuckled again, "Your like a mixture of Sirius and your father," he said, "Which is not a good thing,......... sometimes," he added with a shake of his head.  
  
Tonks on the other side of Harry chuckled, "That's supportive Remus," with a smile. Moody flew down to them, "Lets start going down shall we or are we going to Diagon Ally," Moody growled at them.  
  
So the three of them headed down to the ground landing in the front yard. Moody lifted the invisibility spell off of Harry and headed into the house.  
  
Harry and everybody followed suit, and Harry got his stuff from Lupin and headed upstairs. When he got to his room, he found the most unusual site ever.  
  
Ron and Hermoine kissing on the bed, hearing the door, they both stopped and looked to the door. Ron turned red and so did Hermoine, but she spook first.  
  
"Hi Harry,"she said with a grin. Ron looked at her grin an smirked, for what reason Harry didn't want to know.  
  
"Hi, what you too up too?"Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, me and Mione are going out now, sorry we didn't tell you that in the letter," Ron said quickly.  
  
"No you don't have to apologize, so that's cool, how long have you been going out?" Harry asked. "Ever since the beginning of the summer,"Ron answered putting his hand in Hermione's.  
  
Harry smiled, "About time," he said. Putting his stuff on the other side of the room. "So how has your summer been?"Hermoine asked.  
  
"Its been better then last year,"Harry shrugged and headed to the door again. "Where you going?"Ron asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I want to see Buckbeck,"Harry said opening the door and leaving with out another word. Climbing up the stairs to Mrs. Black's room, he bumped into something before getting to the door.  
  
"Sorry young master," Kreacher said bowing to Harry. "Filthy little good for nothing trader that was friends of the disgrace to this family," Kreacher muttered while bowing to Harry.  
  
Harry kicked him down the stairs. Then went into the room. Buckbeck looked up and bowed his mighty head to Harry.  
  
Harry walked over and patted him. The door opened and Harry looked up from Buckbeck. "Harry why don't you go to bed," Lupin said.  
  
"I am not sleepy,"Harry answered patting Buckbeck some more. "Harry,"Lupin growled lowly. Harry huffed and went over to Lupin.  
  
"Good boy, now I am going to give you some sleeping draft," Lupin said digging in his pocket retrieving a vile full of clear liquid. Harry took it and headed down stairs. When he got to the room, he wasn't surprised to see that Ron and Hermoine weren't there.  
  
Sitting on his bed, Harry started thinking about Eve. Wondering where she was at that very minute. He undid the vile and swallowed the whole thing, then laid on the bed and tried to sleep. Little did he know he would be seeing her soon then he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Thank you for reading, now please review. 


End file.
